A Goddess's Rage
by darkhaseo90
Summary: hey everybody this is my first story and it's about sothe, ike, and ranulf being the only survivors of a brutal attack by the mad king and the black knight. be kind and review
1. The Dawn Brigade's Last Member

Evil- HELLO EVERYONE !! Evil-Sorceress here! Here's a new Fire Emblem story and I hope you enjoy it! I did NOT think this story up!!! This was thought up by darkhaseo90! So yea… I was just asked to be the typist. ANYWAYS! ENJOYS!!!

--s2--

Chapter One:

The Dawn Brigade's Last Member

Sothe was forced to his knees on tile flooring, chains rattled from his wrists and ankles. The young thief's head spun as if he had just got off a high speed Pegasus flying around in circles. He felt sick and was in horrible agony. His stomach was cut open on the right side, his right arm was broken in a few places, and there was a large wound on his left thigh. Not to mention the gash on his head that was the reason for his dizziness. He was sure the injury was causing a concussion.

He heard people talking. The Black Knight and someone else who had a low voice. He didn't bother to look up to see who it was; he didn't care who it was. His mind was too busy going through all that just happened.

Blood. So much blood. Never in his life had Sothe been afraid of blood and death. Limbs were scattered everywhere that it was impossible to find the right body to put it back onto. Internal organs were falling out of their places inside the body to the disgusting blood soaked mud below them. The worst part of it was those eyes. The beautiful eyes of his sweet love, Micaiah. How they stared in shock when that sword pierced through her. When she looked to find out who it was that stabbed her, those eyes showed so much emotion of disappointment and regret.

Sothe mentally slapped himself for not being able to protect her. He knew that the Black Knight wasn't to be trusted. However… last time he checked, the Black Knight was dead. Ike had killed him in that one on one duel to see just who the better swordsman was and to let Ike kill the man who killed his father. So he was sure that Zelgius was killed in that battle. "Bastard…" Sothe whispered under his breath.

"What was that boy?"

The voice wasn't familiar. Who could that be? Well, really it doesn't matter. He isn't the one he was cursing. Who ever that guy was it made no difference to Sothe.

"I said that you're a bastard!" Sothe yelled as he stood up slowly. He turned to the Black Knight to show that he was talking about him. He tried to stand up straight but his injured leg wouldn't let him. Instead he settled with leaning all his weight on his right leg. Nausea almost made him lose the small lunch he had before the attack the Black Knight caused. "You… you killed Micaiah!!" He exclaimed. "She trusted you! She… trusted you… and then you went and _killed_ her!!" He stopped for a moment to cough. Blood coming up, choking him more.

There was a sigh coming from behind him. "Take this kid to the cell I had prepared for him." The man ordered. Sothe fell to his knees in his coughing fit. "Make sure that a healer fixes those wounds. I don't want to have blood all over the place."

Sothe saw the Black Knight bow to the man and walk over to pick him up. He roughly flung the thief over his shoulder and walked away. It was then that Sothe finally stopped coughing. He flinched at the pain that he felt each and every time the Black Knight stepped. The gash on his side wasn't happy with the harsh treatment of being rubbed against the metal of the Black Knight's armour.

He looked up to see exactly who it was that ordered him to be thrown in a jail cell. It took a while but he eventually forced his eyes to focus on the man. He had short blue hair, a blue beard that was split at the middle of his chin, and beady blue eyes. His clothing was as though he was a king. His armour was a dark gray-blue colour and had scales coming out of it like a dragon's head would. Then there was the red cape that had a white fuzzy lining. Sothe knew he saw this man before, but where? It took him a moment until he came to realization.

The Mad King Ashnard.

'_No…'_ Sothe thought. _'It can't be… he… he died long ago! There is no way he can be alive! How is this happening? First the Black Knight and now him? What is going on…?!'_

The Black Knight carried Sothe out of the throne room away from Ashnard. As they went through the long hallway and down many stairs Sothe thought about the chances of Ashnard and the Black Knight being alive. By the time they got to the dungeon the young thief gave up trying to figure out the possibilities and decided to just go with it.

'_Worrying about that won't help me.' _He told him self. _'Somehow, they are alive and that's all I need to know.'_

He gasped when the Black Knight shifted his weight. The movement caused his wound on his stomach to scream in agony. "Put me down already…!" Sothe hammered his fist on the Black Knight's back in frustration. Right after he did The Black Knight lifted him up and literally dropped him on the cold floor. Sothe let out a grunt of pain as his landed on his injured leg. When he stared up at the Black Knight he saw that he was already talking to a healer and a couple of dirty looking men.

Sothe's head started to spin again. He also felt suddenly tired. Knowing that it was most likely the concussion he had bit the inside of his lip to help wake him self up. If he fell asleep there was no telling when he would wake up again.

Sothe felt clammy hands grab him and brought him to his feet. It was those men the Black Knight was talking to. However, the said knight was no longer able to be seen. He didn't have the chance to look around the dark room for him when he was dragged over to what he believed was a table. He was held down firmly to the freezing metal by one of the men while the other took a knife and cut off all his clothing. With each piece of fabric removed a cut or scrape was revealed. Sothe didn't bother to fight with them. His eyes wouldn't even focus properly so there was no point in fighting and making him worse than he already is.

Finally, his body was completely exposed to the bitter air around him. A few candles were lit to give off some light as the healer took a seat on a stool beside him. He held up a golden staff with a blue jewel on the top that glowed with calming power. Sothe breathed deeply at the warm tingling sensation of the healer's magic. His wounds slowly, and without any pain, began to close. As he relaxed, Sothe's eyes closed as well.

'_I can't fall asleep…' _He bit his lip again. "I… can't…"

--s2--

"Did you do what I ordered?" Ashnard's deep voice asked with a small hint of amusement.

"Yes, Sire." The Black Knight answered. He was down on one knee in front of his new commander.

Ashnard stood from his throne and walked over to the window. "Good. I'm pleased that Goddess Ashera had brought back such a fine follower." His small blue eyes looked over the land of Tellius from the small island they were on called "Animus". "I do believe that Ashera wanted me to bring order to this world, correct?"

The Black Knight nodded. "That is what she had told me." He stood up. "I do wonder how we are to complete that task though."

Ashnard let out a small chuckle. "That is simple." He said. "We just have to get rid of those little pests that keep on getting in the way of order." He turned to face the Black Knight. "We already destroyed that new group called the Dawn Brigade. All that is left is to kill off that annoying brat's group. Ike and the Greil Mercenaries. As well as those Laguz tribes." He pointed out the window. "Go my knight. Go and kill them. I and the goddess Ashera commands you to!"

"Yes, Sire." The Black Knight answered with a bow of his head. He headed towards the door.

"Oh, and if you would be so kind," The Black Knight stopped interruptedly to hear what the King had to say. "Bring me Ike. I don't care what you do to dispose of the others. I want Ike alive."

"As you wish."

--s2--

"Mist… it's too damn early to wake up…" Ike groaned as he and his little sister walked down Melior's market road.

"What are you talking about, Ike?" Mist questioned in a cheery voice as she looked up to him. "The day is half way through and I woke up only a few minutes ago. I think you had enough sleep." She stopped walking to look at some fresh apples.

"Yeah, but you weren't the one who was forced to go to a bar last night…" Ike rubbed his temples. "Shinon is scary when he's drunk happy…"

"What'd you say…?" A deep grumpy voice asked from behind him.

Ike turned to see who it was and jumped when he noticed Shinon standing right behind him. The red head was holding his head as if it was going to fall off if he let go. His clothes were wrinkled and looked like they were just thrown on him.

"Sh-Shinon…!" Ike stuttered. "Why are you here?"

"I didn't _want_ to come along…" He mumbled. "Rolf made me come along…" He pointed to the right to where the green haired boy was. He was examining a water melon with his two brothers.

"Did everyone in the group come…?" Ike asked. His hang over making his legs feel like they were about to give out.

"Yep!" Mist smiled. Her high voice gave Ike and Shinon a headache.

"Hey." Gatrie came up from behind Shinon and rested his strong hand on the archer's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Shinon shrugged off Gatrie's hand. "I'll be fine once everyone shuts the hell up… The buzzing noise of this market is killing me…!"

"For once I agree with you." Ike scratched the back of him neck.

Mist pulled on Ike's arm. "Come on, Ike. I want to get all my shopping quickly."

Ike growled softly in irritation. He then noticed Soren. "Yo, Soren…!" he called. The mage looked up at Ike as he was being towed down the ally by his little sister. "Trade places with me." Ike begged.

Soren smirked. "I'm afraid I can't do that for you, Ike. You're just going to have to deal with your hangover and watch over your sister yourself."

Ike pouted like a child. "I'm going to get Tatiana back for pouring that first beer down my throat…"

"Hurry up, Ike!" Mist whined.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

--s2--

"Is the day over yet…?" Ike murmured. His head resting on a table in a small shop they decided to stay and eat at.

"You're boring when you have a hangover." Boyd said while he poked Ike's cheek with the end of his spoon.

"Leave him alone." Tatiana smiled. "He had a hard night."

Mia started to laugh. "You should of seen him when he got back to the hotel!" She took a bite out of her bread. With a full mouth she said, "He was so drunk he thought Shinon was a hooker and start to hit on him!"

"WHAT!?!" Both Ike and Shinon shouted. They glanced at each other and jumped back in disgust.

"You're telling me that this little bastard was trying to hit on _me_??!!" Shinon glared at Ike.

"It's not like I meant to!" Ike glared back. "I was drunk and I had no idea what I was doing last night!" People both Beorc and Laguz began to stare at the two.

"Oh sure!" Shinon yelled. "That's not a accuse!"

Gatrie chuckled. "I guess that means that you can't use that accuse either."

Shinon stared at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Gatrie shrugged. "I saw you lean over and kiss Ike that's all." Mia laughed harder this time. The rest of the group laughed as well.

"WHAAAAAT??!!!" Ike and Shinon covered their mouths with their hand in disbelief.

"I knew there had to be something going on between you two." Oscar grinned like he always does. "With the way you two fight there was bound to be something going on."

"You _kissed_ me!?!" Ike backed away from Shinon even though he was on the other side of the table.

"No I didn't!" Shinon bellowed. "Gatrie has to be lying!"

"All right you two." The shop keeper stepped up to them. "If you're going to keep on making a ruckus, I'm going to ask you to take it outside. You're disturbing everyone else."

Shinon and Ike looked around the room. Everyone had their eyes on them. Ike apologized and sat back down. In turn Shinon did as well. The shop keeper thanked them for their cooperation and left to continue working. The restaurant started to buzz once more with people talking to one another.

Ike had his head lowered in embarrassment. Shinon only glared at Rolf who smiled at him with amusement. Soren looked at them and sighed. "You guys are never going to be able to get along, are you?"

"No." Shinon answered plainly.

Mia tapped Gatrie on the shoulder to get his attention. When he looked at her she asked in a whisper, "Did Shinon really kiss Ike?" Gatrie smirked and shook his head. Mia snickered.--s2--

The Greil Mercenaries walked in a pack. They were heading back to the hotel they were staying in just a few block away from the market place. By this time the sun had began to set. All the males of the group were made to carry any bags the girls had gave them. Food, beverages, and some random objects the girls thought look beautiful enough to buy. Anything that was bought from the guys in the group was for weapons.

Just as they were heading around a corner, Mist has spotted someone familiar. The man had blue hair and multicolour eyes of green and red. He was a Laguz cat. Ranulf.

"Ike, look." Mist said while pointing the cat. "It's Ranulf."

Ike gazed over. When he saw his old friend he couldn't help but smile. He raised his hand. "Ranulf!"

Hearing his name called, Ranulf looked up from the row of daggers that were placed on the shop desk. He searched for the voice as it called his name again. He turned and noticed Ike waving at him. With a smirk he walked away from the shop desk and over to his friend.

"Hey, long time no see." Ranulf said.

"Yeah." Ike and Ranulf shook hands in greeting. "How are you? What's new?"

Ranulf rolled his eyes. "Well, the beast Laguz got a crazy idea to start using Beorc weapons." Ike started to walk with his group again, Ranulf followed.

"Beorc weapons?" Ike repeated.

Ranulf nodded. "They think it would give them the chance to defend themselves when they can't transform. I think it's stupid really." He saw Shinon, who was walking beside Gatrie, look back at him with a evil expression. The archer mumbled the name "sub-human" but Ranulf ignored him.

Ike looked at him. "Why?" he asked. "It may be a pretty good idea."

"But the war is over." Ranulf explained. "See? I'm in Crimea as well as many other Laguz and not one fight has started. Why should we be getting ready for attacks when there aren't any? We'll just be making the Beorc suspicious of us again."

"Ah, I see."

Before Ike could say anything else a arrow flew down and stopped him in his tracks. The whistling sound it made caused everyone to turn and stare at the arrow. Shinon was the first to move towards it.

The master archer picked up the arrow and examined it. It had a crimson head as if it had already caused some damage to someone. "It's from a silver longbow." Shinon described. He looked up from there the arrow came from. When he focused his gaze back on the arrow he noticed that there was a crack in the arrow's ruby head. A purple liquid oozed out of it. Shinon took his finger and scooped a bit up. Rubbing his thumb and forefinger together Shinon tried to find out what it was. He brought it to his mouth and took a small lick of it.

"Shinon!" Rolf called in worry.

The archer didn't listen. He tasted the liquid for a while before he spat it out on the ground. "It's poison." He said calmly. "Where the sniper is, however--"

As if on queue, a second arrow flew down and struck Ranulf between his chest and shoulder. With a small sound of pain Ranulf knelt to the ground grasping his left shoulder.

"Ranulf!" Ike crouched down as well. Soon after hundreds of arrows were being shot. Screams were heard from all angles as Daine soldiers came rushing through the alley.

"Ah!" Ranulf yelped as he pulled the arrow out of him. "What are Daine soldiers doing here…?"

"I don't think this is the time to be asking questions." Tatiana said as she backed up.

"I agree." Soren nodded. "Right now we're surrounded."

Ike looked around and they were indeed cornered by Daine archers and swordsmen. All the bows were armed with a single arrow and the swordsmen had themselves in a offensive stance. Everyone else in the market were being ignored as if they don't exist.

"What the hell is going on?" Boyd asked his brother Oscar quietly.

"It seems we're being wrongly accused for something…" The smiling man's smirk for once being smacked off his face.

Ike and Ranulf stood up with caution. "What do we do…?" Ranulf questioned.

"We left our weapons at the hotel…" Ike said. "I don't know what we should do."

"Put your hands up were we can see them!" One of the soldiers commanded.

The Greil Mercenaries did as they were ordered. "I guess we put our hands up." Ike joked nervously. He stared at the soldier's eyes. They were dark as if he couldn't see what was right in front of him. Something wasn't right.

Shinon huffed. "I bet you anything it's the sub-human's fault we're in this mess…"

"Silence!" The soldier yelled. "Speak again and we won't hesitate to kill you." The red head rolled his emerald eyes.

Just then someone approached the ring that got everyone's attention. _'It can't be…'_ They all thought. Their eyes were all wide in shock. It was the Black Knight.

The Black Knight threw someone with orange hair on the ground in front of Rolf and Mai. "I believe he belongs with your group."

"RHYS!!" Mist screamed. She fell to the ground to the bishop. Blood had soaked his cloak where a large rip was placed. "Rhys! Rhys!" Mist shook the healer's body. "Wake up!"

"He's dead." The Black Knight told her sternly. "I made sure of that myself."

Soren stared at him. "You mean you were the one that killed him…?"

"That is exactly what I mean." He lifted his sword towards the mage. "Just as my men here are going to kill you."

A soldier came up from behind Ike and grabbed him by his wrists. Ike shouted and began to struggle to get out of the soldier's grip. "I'm afraid you won't be accompanied by your leader in death." The Black Knight explained. "King Ashnard wishes him alive." There was a surprised gasp from everyone at the name "King Ashnard".

Ike was about to get himself free when another soldier placed a sword at his throat. "You're not going anywhere." He told Ike. "Now be a good boy and watch your friends die."

"What…?" Ike was left speechless after that. _'D-die…?' _

The black Knight raised his hand silently. Ranulf Greil Mercenaries took a deep breath and held it. They had no where to run. Mist let out a single sob before the Black Knight let down his hand and all the archers fired their arrows.

Ike could only watch in horror while everyone he was close to was shot. Blood splattered up in the air as if it was simply dust on a windy day. No cries of agony were heard. They never had the chance to scream. Once the deed was done the soldiers back away and gave Ike more of a view of his dead friends.

Tears welled up in Ike's eyes before they feel freely down his cheeks. "No…" He whispered. He then bellowed as loudly and for as long as he could. "NOOO!!!"

Ike's struggling increased. "You BASTARD!" He shouted at the Black Knight. "You killed them! You SLAUGHTERED them ALL!" The soldiers doubled on Ike just to keep him in one place.

"Those were my orders." The Black Knight explained. "Lets head out." He was about to turn when he heard a noise.

Ike turned his head to the small groan. _'Who was that…? Who's alive…?!'_ He saw Ranulf's arm twitch and gasped with a small amount of hope.

"That Laguz is still alive." The Black Knight informed his soldiers. "Someone kill him."

"WAIT!" Ike pulled his way towards Ranulf, dragging the soldiers holding along with him. "I won't… let you kill him!" He managed to get between the Black Knight and Ranulf. "I'll die before I let you kill him!"

"You do know that poison that was in that arrow that first hit him is going to kill him anyways." The Black Knight said.

"Give him an antidote." Ike instructed. "If you don't I swear I will kill myself before "King Ashnard" can see me." Ike didn't believe that the Mad King was alive and choose to use the name mockingly.

The Black Knight was quiet for a moment. He knew that Ike was always true to his word so to not take him seriously would be a bad move. King Ashnard would very displeased if he didn't get Ike alive. In slight defeat the Black Knight pulled out a small bottle from a brown pouch he had by his side and threw it so it landed by Ike's feet. "We'll take them both." The Black Knight said.

--s2--

"I brought you Ike, Sire." The Black Knight threw the said hero to the floor. With his wrists and ankles tied there was no way for him to catch his fall. When he looked up he saw the one man he hoped never had to see again. The Mad King Ashnard.

"You're… You're a-alive…?" Ike stuttered. "H-how…"

"How I'm alive should mean anything to you at the moment." Ashnard told him. "The only thing that you should be worried about is that I am alive once again and you are my prisoner from now to the day I let you die."

King Ashnard glanced up at the Black Knight. "Who is that you are holding." He asked, referring to the cat Laguz, Ranulf.

The Black Knight stared at the Laguz under his right arm. "It's a friend of Ike's, sire." He told him. "The boy wouldn't let himself come to you alive if I didn't bring him along."

"I see…" Ashnard slightly glared at no one in particular. He hummed in thought. "I guess there is one more spot for him. Take Ike and that… creature to the cell along with that child. Put them in the same clothes as well."

The Black Knight bowed. "Yes, sire."

--s2--

Ike was once again thrown to the ground carelessly. He swore under his breath but was thankful his hands and feet were free this time. He sat up on the dusty floorboards just as Ranulf was tossed in the cell as well. After that the Black Knight locked the cell door and left the dungeon chambers.

Ike quickly grabbed a hold of Ranulf and lifted him up so that he leaned against his bare chest. Their clothes were removed from them and were replaced with gray shorts. The cat groaned in pain at the movement. "Sh…" Ike soothed. "I'm going to heal your wounds…" He picked up the bag the Black Knight had given him earlier before they had transported to where ever they were now. It was a concoction that Ike knew will heal all of Ranulf's injuries in a matter of second. The only thing was to get Ranulf to swallow the potion.

"General… Ike…?" A voice called within the dark cell. Ike looked behind him wondering who it was that said his name but he couldn't see much. The only light that was given was the small window that was on the other side of the room.

"Who is there…?" Ike whispered back.

"It is you…" A bare foot stepped close enough for Ike to see. Soon after a whole person was shown in front of him.

Ike's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Sothe…?" The thief nodded almost sadly. "How did you end up in here."

"I believe you have him to be concerned about first." Sothe pointed out.

Ike gazed at Ranulf. "Right…" He opened the brown bag and pulled out the concoction. Inside was also another vial with a teal coloured liquid inside. "That must be for the poison…" Ike mumbled to himself. He positioned Ranulf better so he was sitting between his crossed legs and his left side slanted on him. Ike grabbed the concoction and bit the cork with his teeth to open it.. After spitting out the cork in a random direction he poured some of this liquid in his mouth.

Sothe watched as he did this. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Ike couldn't answer Sothe's question with the medicine in his mouth so he continued what he was doing and knew Sothe would understand as he watched. He took his free hand that was wrapped around Ranulf and tilted the cat's head slightly upwards so he would be facing the blue haired warrior. Ike took a breath through his nose and sealed his lips on Ranulf's. He heard Sothe make a noise but choose to ignore it. He pressed his tongue pass his and Ranulf's lips so he could open Ranulf's mouth. Slowly he allowed the potion flow from his mouth to the cat's bit by bit. He was pleased when he noticed Ranulf willingly taking the medicine.

When he pulled away Ranulf's head drooped. His breathing was harsher than it was before but at least it was able to be heard now. Ike turned to Sothe who was stunned by what Ike just did. Ike chuckled. "If I just gave him the bottle he would of choked." he clarified. "Plus I doubted that he would have been able to keep the liquid in his mouth. Since I did it this way I was helping him keep the medicine from being wasted."

Sothe nodded in understanding. Ike then placed down the concoction and picked up the teal vial and took the liquid in his mouth to repeat his action. When he did though he nearly spat it out because of its horrible taste. He tilted Ranulf's head again this time holding the back so he couldn't recede. Ike pressed his mouth to his and repeated what he did before. Ranulf tried to move away weakly like Ike thought he would but he kept him in place. The small uncomfortable sound Ranulf made nearly caused Ike to let go of him but the warrior knew he couldn't do that for Ranulf's own good.

Once Ranulf swallowed the last bit of the poison antidote Ike removed his lips from the cat's. Ike soon after stood and picked Ranulf up before he looked at Sothe. "Is there anywhere we can put him?"

Sothe stood as well. "Over here." He said. He lead the way over to a dark corner where Ike rammed his leg on a cot.

"Ow…" Ike murmured. "I think I found it…" He placed Ranulf down carefully and ran his fingers were he knew that first arrow had pierced through his skin. He was satisfied when he felt nothing but skin; his wound had healed. "He won't be able to move for a while." Ike said.

He searched for Sothe in the darkness. "Where's you go?"

"Here." Sothe said waving his hand in the small light. Ike went and sat down what he believed was in front of him.

"So how did you get here…?" Ike asked him.

Sothe was quiet for a while. Ike gave him all the time he needed not wanting to rush him. "The…" Sothe started. "The Black Knight… He… killed everyone in the Dawn Brigade."

Ike was about to say something but no words came out. _'The whole Dawn Brigade… dead…?'_

"Hard to believe… isn't it…?" Sothe shifted in his seated position.

"Micaiah--"

"Gone…" Sothe's voice wavered. It took a moment but Ike knew he was going to begin to yell. "That… that bastard kill her!" There it was. Sothe raised up and started to pace around the cell. "He just killed her! After everything he did for us he just… he just betrayed her…" Ike could hear every time Sothe's voice broke.

Ike got up and walked towards the young thief. "I…" Sothe was now lost for words. He felt Ike grab his arm and tugged it so he would fall against the blue haired man. Ike then wrapped him in a gentle hug to somewhat comfort him. It was right at that moment Sothe's emotions shattered. "I couldn't protected her…!" Tears fell from Sothe's eyes as he cried like a small boy.

"I know how you feel Sothe…" Ike told him. "But it wasn't your fault."

"How?!" Sothe slightly yelled. "How could you possibly know how I'm feeling right now?! In one moment everyone was together and then the next moment they were all dead!"

Ike held Sothe closer. Tears of his own formed in his eyes. "The Black Knight… came to Crimea today… everyone in the Greil Mercenaries is dead."

Sothe was quiet for a minute. Soon though Ike's word had sunk in and he realized that a good percentage of his friends were killed in only two days. Tears wouldn't stop from pouring down his cheeks and Ike was in the same broken condition. Together they silently mourned their dead allies. In the corner of the dark, dirty cell was Ranulf. He was unable to bring up the strength to speak but he heard everything that was said from Ike and Sothe. He too had tears streaming down his face.

These three only had each other now.

--s2--

Evil- HAHAHA IM DONE! I DID IT Darkhaseo90! But I cant help but get the feeling that this chapter wasn't done right… it seems so… un-detailed… IT BUGS ME!!!!! *Twitches* Please readers prove me wrong and review T.T I'll be so sad if you don't…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2! ^_^

Don't own anything… not even the story xD I'm just the writer - Evil-Sorceress

-s2-

Sothe opened his eyes slowly only to force them shut again because of the blinding light coming from the only window in the room. While he shield his eyes he sat up and rubbed his face. Behind him was Ike still sleeping on the cold ground with nothing on but the loincloth that was given to each of them. It wasn't really much, but it covered them at least.

The thief sighed and walked over to Ranulf, who was where Ike had left him on the only bed in the dirty cell. He knelt down so he was face to face with the sleeping cat. The wound he had the other night was now completely gone, as if it was never there. He reached to where the cut once was and lightly rubbed the skin to make sure it was healed. Of course, it was. Sothe sighed again.

"I'm fine, Sothe." Ranulf said startling the young green haired man. Ranulf chuckled softly. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No…" Sothe answered. "Just surprised me." He looked to the side slightly embarrassed for jumping.

Ranulf hummed in thought. He knew that Sothe was scared because of where they were and what had happened the day before. Sitting up he swung his legs over the side of the cot and stood up. He studied the cell and his clothes. "What's with this?" He asked as he tried to fix the loincloth.

"I don't know." Sothe said. "But we were all made to wear them."

The blue haired cat sat down next to where Ike was sleeping on the floor. He changed the subject by saying, "Everyone is… dead, aren't they…?"

Sothe was paralyzed where he was on his knees. He bit the inside of his lower lip to help keep himself under control and not ending up sobbing like he was last night. Ranulf looked back at him and knew what he was thinking.

"Heh…" He managed to crack a small smile. "I thought so…"

"Why are you smiling…?" Sothe asked him with a wavy voice.

"In truth…" he turned back to gaze at Ike. "I don't know." His tail flicked and his ears lowered close to his skull. "It's very seldom that I cry. Yes, I am depressed that everyone is dead… but really, don't you think that we are the one's in trouble right now?"

"Eh…" Sothe thought about it. He knew he was right though.

"We can't dwell on what happened right now." Ranulf told him. "From the looks of it, we are the ones whose lives are in danger." The cat looked at him again, this time spinning his whole body around to see. "For them, let's live."

"I agree." Ike murmured. The other two gazed over at the blue haired warrior as he sat up rubbing his neck. "Sleeping on the floor wasn't the best thing to do…" he murmured. "Anyway, I agree with Ranulf. We don't have time to really to be depressed. Ashnard can be coming down here as we speak so lets quickly make up a plan to escape from here and-"

"Who's going to be escaping from here?" A low voice questioned. Ike cursed under his breath and glared towards the cell bars where Ashnard was standing with a sickening smirk. "None of you are going to be leaving unless I say so."

The three prisoners didn't say anything. The knew it wasn't wise to speak to this dangerous man.

Ashnard raised his hand and three soldiers (who were standing behind him) stepped forward. "Take them to my dorm. Make sure they are restrained; I do not want them being nosey and looking through all of my things."

"Yes, Sire." The three bowed before taking out the keys to the cell. Ashnard's prisoners didn't like the looks of things.

-s2-

"Let go of me!" Sothe yelled as Ashnard's guards used shackles on the wall to restrain him as they were ordered to. The chains where only three loops long, giving him a very small limit for his arms and legs (which were spread apart) to move. There were other cuffs that were on the wall but the guards chose not to use them.

Ike, with a tiny bit of trouble, was chained to the headboard of the king sized bed in the middle of the room. His chains was longer giving his arms enough room to grab the edge of the bed but no further than that point. His legs were chained to the poles at the end of the bed with the same limit.

Ranulf was in the worse position. He was forced to his elbows and knees on the hard wood flooring. Around his neck was a collar that connected to the end of one of the chains on the floor. His lower arms were cuffed firmly to the floor as well as his lower legs that were slightly spread out.

Ashnard walked in wearing simple royal clothing, his presents making everyone in the room feel uneasy. The "King" made his way over to Ranulf on the ground and smirked. "That's the perfect place for you, Sub-human." Ranulf slightly growled in response.

Turning to face Ike his smirk turned into a smile. "You stay there for a little while.

"Guards." He called to the two standing next to Ranulf. "Do as you wish to the Sub-human." The two blond guards grinned evilly. "Oh, and, use this." Ashnard tossed what looked like a ring to one of them before he moved over to Sothe who looked extremely frightened.

Ike could only watch as the guards discarded the bottom half of their clothing. Ranulf squirmed as much as his bands would allow him but he knew that there was no escape for him. His loincloth was harshly tugged down and the taller one of the guards roughly thrust inside Ranulf's behind causing the cat to scream out in shock and agony. Ike was now horrified. The second guard slipped the ring somewhere where Ike couldn't see before he forced Ranulf's mouth between his legs.

"Bite, and I will personally kill you." He warned. After that Ike turned away and looked over at what was happening with Sothe.

Ashnard had took out sword and placed the hilt at Sothe's entrance. "Stop! No! Get away from me!" Sothe yelled as he struggled against the chains holding him still. He looked like a frightened child; he was the youngest here.

"Be still, boy." Ashnard hissed. "If you don't this is going to hurt more than you can ever imagine." With that he shoved the hilt inside him roughly, pushing it as far as it could go. Sothe yelped at the invasion, tears running down his face. Ashnard smiled evilly and continued to pull the hilt in and out of him.

Ike closed his eyes and kept his head down. Sothe's cries and Ranulf's choked gasps of pain. The room smelled like blood and sweat. It sickened the warrior. _'How did this happen' _Ike asked himself. _'Why is this happening to us…?'_

The sound of clanking metal cause Ike to look over at Ashnard. The sword was covered with Sothe's blood. Ashnard was now moving on. He undid his pants and lowered them a bit to reveal his hard member. Ike gagged at the sight but managed keep himself from vomiting. He looked away again when he saw Sothe's horrified face when Ashnard positioned himself. The scream that came from Sothe made Ike's blood run cold. He wanted to help him, save him, but being tied down to the bed wasn't helpful.

This went on for a while. Sothe yelling, Ranulf choking, Ike listening. Until finally it all stopped. Ike lifted his head and saw that the soldiers and Ashnard were fixing themselves up. It was over.

Ashnard then turned to Ike. "Now, it's your turn." He waved his hand so that the soldiers would move Ranulf on to the bed and position them the way Ashnard wanted them to be. This left Ike on his hands and knees facing the head of the bed and Ranulf on back, head at the foot of the bed and looking up at Ike's private area. Hand cuffs and chains once again held them still.

Ashnard smile at the scene. He then took off the ring he placed on Sothe's member and slipped it on to Ike's. Afterwards he unlocked Sothe's chains and dragged him over to the bed with the green haired thief weakly squirmed to get away. The king placed him behind Ike he his semi-erected member lined up with the warrior's entrance. He then moved to the head of the bed and sat in front of the warrior.

"Now here is how things are going to go." He smiled sadistically. "You," he pointed to Ike. "are going to suck me off. You." He placed his hand on Ranulf's legs, that were bent so Ashnard could sit between them, to get his attention. "Are going to suck him off." He was referring to Ike. "And you," He looked up at Sothe. "Are going to screw him until you cum. Now, if any of you try to pull something, such as biting me…" He took a moment to glare at Ike. "the sub-human is going to pay for it." He snaked his hand under the pillows behind him and took out a small knife. "That clear? Good."

Ashnard grabbed the back of Ike's head and shoved his mouth down on his member, Ike's nose was filled with the dark blue hairs that surrounded the base. Ike gagged and tried to pull away but soon remembered about Ranulf. There wasn't a way out of the situation, so he forced himself to stay put and suck slightly. He gasped when he felt Ranulf wrap his lips around his manhood. _'I guess we really are going to go through with this…'_ Ike thought to himself.

Sothe wasn't sure on what to do. _'How can I rape the man I own my life to…? I… I can't do this!'_ Ashnard stared at him with squinted eyes. He then pressed the small knife into Ranulf's already abused hole. The scream Ranulf gave woke Sothe up from his thoughts.

"Start thrusting, boy." Ashnard ordered. "Unless you want the sub-human's wounds to get worse."

'_Ranulf…' _Sothe had no options to choose from. Slowly, and cautiously he pushed into Ike.

"Uh ha!" Ike gasped for air as Sothe entered him. From the motion of his mouth Ashnard made a small thrust with his hips to get more friction.

For ten minutes this lasted. Sothe and Ashnard moving their hips with no longer any control while Ike and Ranulf sucked against their will. Sothe was the first to cum. His back arched before his body when completely lax on top of Ike's back. Soon after Ashnard came in Ike's mouth and made sure that the warrior swallowed everything.

"You can stop now Sub-human." Ashnard twisted his knife inside of Ranulf before taking it out. The cat cried out in agony as tears ran down his face. The king then reached under the pillows again and took out a shot and injected it into Ranulf's thigh. "This should make you nice and hard by the next time I want to play." He ran his finger down Ranulf's member to tease him in a sickening way. Ranulf bit his lip in response to the touch.

-s2-

The three companions were thrown back into their cell. They were only toys that were put away in a box until they are wanted again. They were quiet, each one of them handling the situation they just came from in their own way. In a circle with their backs facing each other they pushed the memory to the back of their minds and tried to forget. Of course they didn't succeed.

The thief then spoke up. "I'm sorry… guys…" He brought his legs close to his chest. They had the loincloths back around their waists, but it wasn't enough to make any one of them feel safer.

"Don't apologize, Sothe." Ike told him.

"B-but…"

"No 'buts'!" Ike interrupted him. He turned so that he was facing the middle of their little circle. His legs where crossed to hide a small problem Ashnard had left him with. "None of this is your fault."

Sothe turned to face the inner side of the circle as well. "I raped you!" the thief yelled. "And because I hesitated I ended up causing Ranulf pain as well…!"

"He would of done it whither you did or not." Ranulf turned to join the conversation. His head was low and he sat on his lower back oddly, he held himself up by placing his hands behind him on the floor.

Ike nodded. "He's right. No matter what happened that bastard was ready to hurt Ranulf."

"Yeah…" Ranulf's ears were flat against his skull and his tail twitched in pain.

Ike looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

Ranulf nodded quickly. "I'm fine." He looked up and flashed a small smile before lowering his head again. "It… just hurts…"

The warrior looked down to see blood all over the backing of Ranulf's loincloth. He shifted over to the cat and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ranulf flinched at the contact slight. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Ike apologized. "Lay down for a second, okay?"

Ranulf looked at him curiously. "Why…?"

"I want to help you." Ike answered. "But, I need you to lay down. In fact…" He looked over at the thief. "Sothe, could you help me stand him up and get him over to the cot?" He stood up and cautiously grabbed on to Ranulf's left arm.

"Sure…" Sothe got up and held on to Ranulf's right arm and they both aided Ranulf into a standing position. They lead him to the cot and got him to lay on his back.

"What are you going to do, Ike?" Ranulf asked with a slightly worried voice. "We don't have anything to heal it with."

Ike smirked for a short moment. "Maybe not, but we have to do something to help it.

"Sothe, get on the cot and let Ranulf lean on you." He walked to the end of the cot. Sothe nodded and did what Ike had told him to do.

"Hang on to Sothe, Ranulf. This may hurt a bit." Ike held Ranulf ankles.

Ranulf's ears folded up and then down again, he was getting nervous. "Ike, you're starting to freak me out. What are you going to do?"

Ike looked straight into Ranulf's bicoloured eyes. "You Laguz tend to lick at your wounds when they start to bleed. Since you don't have the energy to transform right now, I'm going to do it for you." Ike lifted Ranulf's legs. "Sothe, hold on to him for me." The thief wrapped his arms around where Ranulf's legs bent at the knee. "Don't let him go."

The cat panicked. "Ike, wait! Stop! Ike please, don't-!"

"Ranulf!" Ike raised his voice slightly so it could overpower Ranulf's cries. "Letting it just bleed and dry up there isn't going to do you any good." The cat's struggling stopped as he thought about what Ike has said. Ike looked up at Sothe and moved his lips to form the words, "try to keep him calm". Sothe answered with a soft, "ok".

Ike rubbed small, soothing circles in Ranulf's hips. "Just relax, alright Ranulf? I'll be very gentle and try to make it hurt as little as possible. If you need to, hang on to Sothe." Ranulf stared at Ike for a moment. Never has Ike lied to him and he couldn't think of a reason he would start now so he gave a jerky nod and closed his eyes tightly.

The warrior lowered his head and gave Ranulf's bloody hole a small, almost unnoticeable, lick. Ranulf face turned bright red in embarrassment. Ike gave a few more licks the same way until he needed to press harder with his tongue in order to get the crusted blood off. Ranulf stiffened at the slightly rougher contact and held on to Sothe's arms. The thief spoke calming words into Ranulf's furry ear and rubbed his legs, that he held high up, with his thumbs to help him.

Ike pulled away and glazed up to see if Ranulf was doing okay. The cat had his head pressed against into Sothe's chest as if he was trying to merge with him. Ike bit his lip. "Ranulf," he said to get the Laguz's attention. "I going to open it a little and get what may have dried up there."

Ranulf opened his eyes slightly. "Do whatever you need to… just hurry up…!"

Lowering his head again Ike opened Ranulf's entrance with his fingers. Ranulf hissed and yelped in pain. Ike quickly check things over and lapped up any blood clogs before finally stood up to his full height.

"There… its okay now." Ike said. Sothe released Ranulf's legs and Ranulf slowly sat up and hugged his legs. The warrior could see a light blush on the cat's cheeks. He then looked up at the thief. "You're turn."

Sothe blinked. "What…?"

"You're wounded too." Ike pointed at his legs. "You have blood all over you. I think we are going to have to watch over you quite a bit." Sothe stared at him in question.

Ranulf hummed. "Ashnard found grew a scary liking towards you." He got up and walked out the pain in his back side as he spoke. "The way he treated you. It was different and he made sure that it was him that took you first."

"He had a weird look in his eyes when he…" Ike paused. "… well you know…" A small silence fell over them. "Anyway, lay down Sothe."

There was a slight delay, but Sothe did eventually lay down on the cot. Ike positioned his legs up and asked Ranulf to sit with Sothe like he did for him.

Ranulf shook his head. "You sit with him, Ike." He said. "My saliva can heal the wound faster. Being a Laguz and all."

Ike stared at Ranulf with a unreadable expression. He then smiled and gave a small nod before walked to the other side of the cot. He sat down with his legs crossed and lifted Sothe's torso on top of him. Sothe grabbed Ike's arms as the raised his legs up high so Ranulf could get better access at the wound. The Laguz cat knelt down and gave small lick, much like how Ike started with. He repeated everything Ike had done on his wound. After a few painful whimpers from Sothe and some soft words from Ike, Ranulf had finished.

Quickly, Sothe got up and walked around in embarrassment. A frown was plastered on his face that Ike couldn't help but chuckle at. "Come here, Sothe." Ike said calmly. The said thief turned to look at the warrior. He did what he was told and moved over to Ike where the blue haired man took Sothe's hands in his. Ike gave the thief a light kiss on the lips and sat Sothe on his right leg.

Ike held out his left hand towards Ranulf. "You too, Ranulf." he said. Ranulf took the hand and Ike sat him down on his left leg before giving him a soft kiss on the lips as well. Sothe and Ranulf were confused by Ike's action. Ike smirked at their expressions. "Look," Ike wrapped his arms around their waists. "…like we were saying before, we along have each other now. We have to protect and comfort one another until we can find a way out. If one of us is separated, don't worry." He hugged his two companions close to him. "We will eventually find our way to each other again."

Ranulf kissed Sothe and laughed. "I still don't get why you kissed us."

"Then why did you just kiss me?" Sothe asked with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I felt like it." Ranulf smirked like he always did. The sadness that was in his bicoloured eyes was now long gone.

Ike fell back on the cot and dragged Sothe and Ranulf with him. "As long as we have each other we can't be hurt." He said. Sothe and Ranulf nodded in agreement. Soon after, they fell comfortable slumber. Their arms and legs were entangled together. Their companions arms are their sanctuary. Their hearts are their seal; it held their bond. A bond that can never be broken.

Even after death…

-s2-

FINALLY! YAY! I did it! YAY! Okay that's enough cheering… this is the last chapter I, Evil-Sorceress, will be writing. I have my own stories that need my attention… SRY! I'm leaving this story to its rightful owner, darkhaseo90! Byes~ -s2- REVIEW, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
